Schutzengel
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: Mohinder rettet einer Gruppe Menschen mit einem Wort das Leben.   spielt in einer apokalyptischen Zukunft


**Schutzengel**

**Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte, es handelt sich lediglich um die deutsche Übersetzung von „Guardian Angel" von corrupted-innocent. Das Original ist hier zu finden: **

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6303005/ 1 / Guardian_Angel (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)**

Mohinder ist nur einer der vielen Menschen, die sich im Kontrollraum drängen und den Berichten der Agenten auf der Jagd nach Sylar lauschen, aber er ist der Einzige ohne besondere Fähigkeiten im Raum. Sein Schweigen ist die Bedingung für seine Anwesenheit – nur die Begabten besitzen hier Privilegien, und der einzige Grund dafür, dass er hier überhaupt geduldet wird, ist sein Wissen über jenen ach so besonderen genetischen Code, das dem aller Anderen überlegen ist. Mollys Loyalität zu ihnen sorgt für seine Sicherheit, aber mühsam erkämpfter intellektueller Respekt gewährt ihm Zutritt zu diesem Raum.

Er hätte ihnen von Anfang an sagen können, dass es ein schwerwiegender Fehler ist, Sylar zu hintergehen – und dass sie nicht lange genug leben werden, um es zu bereuen. Aber seine Meinung war in dieser Angelegenheit nicht erwünscht. Und jetzt hört er die Schreie, als dem zuständigen Kommunikationsagenten die Stirn aufgeschlitzt wird, während die Befehlshaber dieser kleinen Gruppe aus mächtigen Außenseitern kreischen und fluchen. Sie verlangen Unterwürfigkeit von Sylar, als ob sie Anrecht darauf hätten. Selbst bevor sie ihre Abmachung gebrochen haben, war Sylar ihnen nichts schuldig.

Nachdem das Geschrei endlich aufhört, ist die Verbindung einen Augenblick lang tot, und Mohinder hält einen Seufzer zurück, als er mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen seine Stirn auf einer Handfläche ruhen lässt. Für die hier Versammelten ist Sylar bloß ein Märchen, die Geschichten seiner Taten übertrieben. Er ist nur jemand mit außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten, besonders mächtig zwar, aber trotzdem ein vernünftiger Mann in der selben Lage wie sie. Sie wollten ihn beherrschen; jetzt erkennen sie ihren Irrtum.

„Das ist interessant," murmelt Sylar, deutlich hörbar über die Verbindung. „Ich frage mich, ob..." Statisches Rauschen füllt die Verbindung einen Moment lang und hört dann auf. „Das ist _äußerst_ interessant." Die terrakinetisch begabte Frau neben Mohinder sieht so aus, als würde sie sich gleich übergeben, und er rückt ein Stück von ihr ab, wobei er fast mit seiner Eskorte zusammenstößt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig krümmt er sich nach unten, um den Kontakt zu vermeiden.

„Und nun," sagt Sylar, sanft und drohend, „nennt mir einen guten Grund, warum ich euch nicht alle für euren Verrat in Stücke reißen sollte."

„Sylar, komm zur Vernunft-" stammelt Gibbs. Er versucht besänftigend zu klingen und drückt stattdessen Herablassung aus.

„Nein, komm du zur Vernunft, du verräterischer Hund, wir hatten eine_ Abmachung_."Sylar zischt jetzt – er ist wütender, als Mohinder zuerst gedacht hatte. Er kennt keine Details der getroffenen Abmachung, aber offensichtlich hat diese Gruppe mit ihrem Verrat eine große Dummheit begangen.

„Wir mussten uns der veränderten Situation anpassen. Es ist nichts Persönliches," versucht es Alvarez. Sie sieht besorgter aus als Gibbs, jedoch nicht annähernd so besorgt wie sie sein sollte.

Sylar verhöhnt sie, und es gibt eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, die Mohinder mit Furcht erfüllt. Als Sylar spricht, kann Mohinder sich mit aus Vertrautheit resultierender Genauigkeit seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen. „Wusstet ihr, dass ich nicht einmal 10 Meilen von eurem Standpunkt entfernt sein muss, um euch alle zu vernichten? Ich könnte euch bestrahlen; Ich könnte den Boden unter euren Füßen wegbrechen lassen; Ich könnte eine Krankheit senden, die euch in Sekundenschnelle töten würde. Also nennt mir. Einen. Guten. Grund. Warum ich es nicht tun sollte."

Es folgt ein Moment voll Wutgeheul und halbfertigen, unbeholfenen Erklärungsversuchen, aber sie können nichts vorbringen. Als Mohinder weiß, dass Sylars Geduld sich dem Ende zuneigt, veranlasst ihn schließlich die Angst um Mollys Leben in den Händen dieser ignoranten, streitlustigen Narren zum Sprechen.

„Zane," ruft er deutlich in die Stille hinein. Der unmittelbare Schlag auf seinen Kopf lässt ihn Sterne sehen, seine Eskorte presst ihn verdreht gegen die nächste Wand und drückt eine glühende Hand drohend gegen Mohinders Rückgrat, nur Sekunden nachdem das Wort seine Lippen verlässt. Die nahestehenden Begabten durchbohren ihn mit wütenden Blicken, und Gibbs schenkt ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick und signalisiert der Eskorte Mohinder aus dem Raum zu entfernen.

„Mohinder..." schnurrt Sylar und lässt alle im Raum abrupt innehalten. Alvarez und die anderen Mitglieder des Rates starren ihn voller Überraschung und Misstrauen an. Er wird immer noch gegen die Wand gedrückt, sein Herz klopft und die Hand droht sein Rückgrat jede Sekunde zu schmelzen, aber momentan ist er eine Neuheit und eine Ablenkung von ihrem bevorstehenden Tod. Allerdings hat er das wichtigste Wort in dieser Nacht gesagt, und der Rest ist alles nur Show. Das Gespräch wird so verlaufen, wie Sylar es will. So ist es immer gewesen.

„Wie geht es dem Haus von M?"

„Verflucht seist du, Sylar," knurrt Mohinder. Sie wissen beide, dass Matt tot ist. Die Hände, die ihn festhalten, drücken warnend zu, aber Mohinder ignoriert sie.

Sylar lacht. "Deine Abneigung verletzt mich zutiefst, Doktor." Mohinder kann angesichts des Echos des alten Spruches das hämische Grinsen in seiner Stimme _hören._

"Du kannst mich mal," blafft Mohinder, ebenfalls grinsend.

„Oh Mohinder, ich habe dich vermisst," sagt Sylar, voller aufrichtiger Freude. Dann fragt er mit überraschter Neugier: „Verhandelst du für sie?"

„Wir wissen beide, dass keiner von uns eine solche Abmachung einhalten würde,"betont Mohinder, und Sylar summt zustimmend. Mohinder holt so tief Luft, wie er es in dieser Lage kann, und setzt dann alles auf eine Karte.

„Aber _du_ bist _mir _einmal gefolgt."_Du hast mich gebraucht_, bleibt ungesagt, aber beide hören es.

Mohinder betet inständig, dass Sylar die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstehen wird.

„Das tat ich," sinniert Sylar. Ein Moment lang herrscht Stille. „Nun gut. Ich bin fertig hier. Wir sehen uns, Mohinder – grüß Molly von mir."

Mohinder stößt wütend ein überaus beleidigendes Wort auf Tamil hervor, und Sylar lacht, als er die Verbindung beendet.


End file.
